


Morgan Helm and The Sword of Kings

by HollowBeta



Series: Morgan Helm and The Sword of Kings [1]
Category: Arthurian Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Arthurian, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Magic School, Original Fiction, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollowBeta/pseuds/HollowBeta
Summary: The Sword in the Stone is stolen and it is up Morgan Helm to get back it back or die trying. Morgan use to be a normal girl until one day a Knight out of Arthurian Legend tries to kill her. Learning that she is a decadent of one of the original Knights of the Round Table, and of the mist shrouded Camelot Academy. A school which trains new generations of magical Knights to protect the England and the World from the supernatural. Though with only a week until England dies, she will need to be a quick learner.
Series: Morgan Helm and The Sword of Kings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684474





	Morgan Helm and The Sword of Kings

Let me tell you something, being attacked by a dragon sounds fun only if you have never been attacked by a dragon. 

No matter how many books you’ve read, movies you’ve watch and whatever games you’ve played fighting a dragon will never be fun. It’s scary. They have claws which can open you like a can opener. Breath which will melt your flesh off your bones. Wings so powerful that they send you flying. 

You also have to stop people from getting involved. Glamour will cover most people’s eyes from the truth, but a destroyed building is still a destroyed building. People die both bystanders and us. Even with the most powerful magical artefact death can’t be cured, only prolonged. 

Worst of all, dragons aren’t the most dangerous creatures out there. 

Now that I’ve told you that the glamour might not be as effective. So please when you see something in the corner of your eye, something watching you in the blackness of the night or in an alleyway darker than normal. Just hurry up and move on, do your homework, take a nap. 

Read this like it’s a legend. A fantasy story that may or may not be real. That way the glamour will not ware off, fantasy will remain fantasy and the things which go bump in the night won’t come for you. 

My name is Morgan Helm. 

I am a twelve-year-old girl and until recently I lived a normal life. I went to Oak Vein Private Secondary School and Six Form, a school for troubled kids. Though I do think it should be changed to kids who are in trouble. 

Oh, boy was I in trouble. In my glorious six years of academic life, I have been kicked out of three schools. This for various reasons, fighting, missing lessons, insulting a headmaster and having teacher fall in a hole at the beach. To be fair I wasn’t the only one who dug the pit, but I was the only who got expelled. 

As you can imagine my mum wasn’t proud. That’s why I think she sent me to Oak Vein, to me to get out of her hair. I don’t blame her; parent-teacher meeting takes her away from work and being a single mother, I was probably too much to deal with. I am too much to deal with. 

Anyway, I don’t want to bog you down with my life. Before the field trip, my life was a kaleidoscope of fights, pale blue headteacher offices and crying on the sofa with my mum hugging me. Then came the field trip to Dover Castle. 

Large grey cobblestone walls were staged up the green hill, the bottom wall was almost melding into the earth and the top wall towered other my class. The bright sun hid a coldness of early morning which seeped into my clothing. I was shivering, my legs felt like they were jelly from walking up a hill and an hour and a half rumbling bus. 

A group of pre-teens stood in the shadow of the wall, the green grass beckoning us to the sun. Everyone held a red plastic clipboard with a white paper which blew in the wind. Questions with big blank boxes for us to fill out. 

Ms Lewis, an old woman with wrinkles like crayons, finished heading out the clipboards. She walked next to the other advising teacher Mr du Lac. She was a maths teacher but somehow had found herself of overlooking a history field trip. She was mostly kind, but I felt bad for her. Lugging a group of angry pre-teens around honestly doesn’t sound fun. 

“All right class these large building here might be similar to what you have seen in Game of Thrones, or some for some of you what you imagined in the books. Though Dover Castle has a long-rooted history within England and its many invaders. It is often referred to as the ‘Key to England’.” Said, Mr du Lac. 

He was our history teacher. He was a young, around twenty-five, with a scruffy beard and curly brown hair. Apparently, a few student’s mums had a crush on him. His lessons where fun, often allowing us to recreate battles and showed us video games and movies. Sometimes he would even come dress in period era clothing. 

“If this is the key, how big is the lock?” I joked to myself. A few of my class glared at me for my little joke. The stupid smile which had spread across my face faded. Mr du Lac gave a sigh. 

“What was that Miss Helm?” He asked 

“It’s nothing, sir,” I said. The class snickering like hyenas. I guess they enjoyed instant karma for a bad joke. 

“Anyway, if you would follow me.” Mr du Lac said. The class started to shuffle behind the teacher. “We don’t know when the first castle was built here, but some theorize that the first building on this hill might date back to the iron age.” 

Jennifer Tyler, a brown-haired girl with freckles and a smug smile, came up to walk beside me. I tried to ignore her presence next to me, Jennifer had self-appointed herself as my bully, ever since the first day at Oak Vein. 

“That sucked that Mr du Lac calling you out.” She said, her eyes narrowing in on my facial expression. It felt like every muscle was under a microscope. A borrowing worm of dread appeared in my gut. I looked at the questionnaire, trying to ignore her. 

“Aw, what’s wrong? Why are you pretending I’m not here? Are we not friends?” Her grin rose with each question. It seemed like she was feeding off anything I would do, finding joy in my wish to be left alone. 

“Miss Tyler, how many knights were posted here in 1088?” Mr du Lac said. 

“I-I don’t know.” Said Jennifer. 

“It is in the year, 1088, there were eight knights stationed here. Now Jennifer if you could pay attention.” He continued with the lesson. 

Jennifer let out a sigh and shoot a glare towards me. Her eyes were sharp as daggers. I prayed to any gods which would listen that she would leave me alone. Though I would have loved to punch her in the face, I didn’t want to get in big trouble when it only was October. 

We walked through the decorated halls and rooms of Castle Dover. Red, green and gold banners with pictures of knights and kings plastered the walls. It even felt like the air had been brought back, it was stale and cold. 

There weren’t many tourists, mainly just old couple. It was a weekday and people would have been at school or work. This left our class pretty much alone asides for the half-sleeping security guards. 

A blanket of silence fell upon our little tour. Mr du Lac told use about each building, it purposes whether or not it was meant for defence or just everyday living. He told us about the wars, from ancient Knights to commanders in World War Two. For those, I tried to listen, though it was hard to keep up. Dates bounced off my head as soon as they were said. Eventually, let us out to eat our lunch. 

We all sat on the green field inside the inner wall. The sun was at it’s hight causing the shadows to barely be anything. Sitting down I open a clear plastic box and bit into my ham sandwich. 

Jennifer came and stood over me as I was eating. She looked down on me and I felt a shiver going down my spine. She nudged me with her foot. 

“You got me in trouble.” She said. 

“Leave me alone,” I whispered. 

“Speak up you weirdo. Why are you so weird?” 

More eyes drew onto us. I put down my food and stood up, so I was eye to eye with Jennifer. She had a smile each reached ear to ear. I felt my fist clench until my nails dug into my palm. 

“Leave me alone Jennifer.” I hissed. 

She let out a laugh at my anger. Everyone is my class was holding their breath, they all knew a fight was about to break out. I could feel my heartbeat in my temples. 

“Oh, what you’re going to do? Fight me.” Jennifer mocked. 

I greeted my teeth and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath, remembering what a parade of counsellor had said to me. For a split second, I felt something within my hand, a shing rang in my ear and I felt a bright light pushing against my eyelids. 

Jennifer let out a scream, I opened my eyes and saw her laying on the floor in front of me. I unclenched my hand and looked in confusion. I wasn’t holding anything and, more importantly, I hadn’t moved my body. 

“She punched me!” Jennifer screamed. 

“I-I didn’t do anything,” I said. 

I heard footsteps marching towards me. Turning around I saw Mr du Luc approaching. His brow was furrowed, but his eyes gleamed with some sort of joy as he looked at me. 

“Are you ok Jennifer?” He asked. 

“No, this crazy punched me in the face. I was just trying to be friendly with her.” She replied. 

“That’s not true. I didn’t-” I said. 

“-Miss Helm, would you follow me.” He said, already turning away and head towards the door to the castle again. I shoot a glare back at Jennifer, she in reply, just stuck her tongue out at me. 

I followed Mr du Luc into the castles’ halls. He walked slightly in front of me, leading me past the nicely decorated rooms. He stopped in an empty room, the windows letting in slithers of light. The floor was stone and uneven due to the number of people of the centuries had walked across it. The walls where bare showing the rough stone. It was hard imagining anyone living here. He looked back at me, the lighting making his brown eyes look black. 

“Please listen, I didn’t do-” I started. 

“-You're named after Morgan Le Fay, aren’t you? Your mother must be very well-read, you take her maiden name don’t you Miss Helm?” He started to ask me. 

I gave a nod. “Yeah, my dad left my mum before I was born. I don’t see-” 

“-Shame,” He replied. “When I found out about my heritage I want out and changed my name. Du Luc, it means ‘of the lake’. So, my name means Eric of the Lake. Fascinating isn’t it?” 

“I guess sir, but I don’t-” 

“-Morgan Helm, my king wants you died.” A smile spread across his face, then in a flash of purple lightning and crack of thunder, he was covered in full plate armour. The one which he wore to history class when he taught about the Crusades. 

It was dark grey, seemingly absorbing the little light in the room. On his right puldron was a fleur de lis and on his left was a jagged dragon eating its own tail. With another crack of thunder and a purple flash of lightning, a black sword appeared in his right hand. The blade glinted purple in the light. 

“And I live to fulfil my king's wishes.” He said, raising his blade. 

I tried to dodge but I slipped on the smooth floor. The blade slamming down, thankfully missing me. A clang rang out throughout the room. Pain spread through my shoulder. 

The armoured boots clinked as they came closer. Looking back, I saw Mr du Luc towering over me. The place where his sword had hit was left with a deep gash in the stone. I stumbled to my feet and started to run. The sword hissed as swung throw the air. The blades’ tip hit the sole of my right shoe. In a split second, the rubber was destroyed. Fragments scattered across the floor. 

“Come on, Morgan. Come on, think.” I muttered under my breath. I rushed down the hallway hearing the jingling of chain mail behind me. I played back my memory Mr du Luc lesson. 

Iron age, eight knights, spiral staircases. Spiral Staircase! Mr du Luc had told us that they were designed to stop attackers. I turned on my intact trainer and started to run to one of these staircases. 

“Face your death with some honour,” Mr du Luc shouted. I heard him coming closer, the heavy slamming of his boots on the stone which echoed around the hall away. I saw the staircase and pushed my legs to move faster. 

I slammed in the jagged stone stairs and scrambled up them. I looked back and saw Mr du Luc waking up below me. I couldn’t see his face under the visor helmet, but I could feel his eye glaring at me. I could bet he was annoyed he had to chase me, or that I hadn’t died easily. 

“Well, you learned something from my-” Mr du Luc started before I kicked him as hard as I could in the centre of his helmet. Pain exploded across my foot as I slammed it into metal. Mr du Luc stumbled backwards, and he fell down the stairs. A loud crash as he landed at the bottom. 

Rushing down I jumped over Mr du Luc and spirited towards the exit. I busted out into the sunlight. My class turned to me, starring. I took in deep breaths, trying to ignore the burning in my legs. 

“Oh, wow you ran away from Mr Collins?” Jennifer said, trying not to laugh. I looked at her confused. She started to laugh. Ms Lewis walked up to me, she seemed slightly annoyed at me. 

“Morgan, what happened to your shoe?” She asked. 

“Mr du Luc attacked me!” I said between breaths. My class had started to whisper and giggle, staring at me like I am some kind of wild animal. Ms Lewis blinked at me in responses. 

“Mr du Luc? He is the history teacher. He's been leading this field trip.” I said. 

“Morgan,” Ms Lewis said, softening her tone. “The teacher leading this trip is Mr Collins. There has never been a Mr du Luc teaching at Oak Vein.”


End file.
